Portable lighting devices are prevalent and provide users with the ability and convenience of portable lighting. One type of portable lighting device includes handheld flashlights which require a user to hold and direct an emitted light beam as desired. Another type of portable lighting device is hands free and includes, head lights or head lamps, and clip lights or cap lights. The head lamps typically attach to a person's head via a strap and permit hands free direction of light there from. Clip lights or cap lights attach to a garment, cap, hat, or other apparel and also permit hands free operation. Clip lights or cap lights can additionally be attached to other surfaces or structures, such as a table or wall.